


If You Were Smart

by rabidwrestlingfan



Series: If You... Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidwrestlingfan/pseuds/rabidwrestlingfan
Summary: Things don't go quite as planned after a PWG show...





	If You Were Smart

She had always loved PWG shows. Of course she loved the other promotions she worked with, mainly ROH, as well. There was just something about the Reseda crowd that you couldn't find anywhere else. Her match had started the night, so that left her backstage with an ice pack pressed to her ribs. She had sat through five minutes of Adam Cole's blabbing before she had enough. He thought that he was God's gift to mankind. She thought he was the exact opposite. That was her last thought before she walked out of the curtain. 

Adam stopped mid-sentence when he seen the woman appear. "Well hello there, beautiful. Come down here to get a better look at a God?" He asked with his signature smirk. Once she was inside the ring, and had a microphone, she laughed. "Actually, I came out here to save the crowd from having to listen to you praise yourself even more. Is it even possible for your ego to get any bigger?" She asked with a smirk of her own. The two had never formally met in or out of the ring. She had always stayed as far away from him as she possibly could. "Are you saying you don't think I deserve the praise, baybay? Is somebody a little jealous that she's not in the spotlight? Sorry to break it to you, but you never have been. You went from a mediocre loner to a mediocre Briscoe sidekick. Only attention you've had is because of your body, princess." He seemed incredibly confident that she'd run off after that. In fact most women probably would have. "Do you regularly regurgitate what you hear backstage, or am I an exception? You could of at least put your own spin on it!" The woman exclaimed with a laugh. It was all things that had been said almost constantly over the last two and a half years. Before he could even try to respond she got an idea. "Why don't you show me just how great you are? Fight me right here and now without your bitch club buddies." Adam chuckled at her words. "Princess, I'm not going to fight you. And before you start the hoorah of being stronger than any man, let me explain. I ain't getting between those gorgeous legs today if you lose. I can't just give out a victory, either. You see my problem?" The woman in question rolled her eyes before getting to work. In mere seconds she had hit him with a solid kick followed by a hurricanrana. "That's the only way you're getting between my legs, handsome." Upon seeing the commotion Nick and Matt made their presence known, running to the ring. Before they could so much as move towards the woman Adam held his hand up. "Boys! She's just playing hard to get. Fiesty little thing, I'll give her that. I guarantee by the end of the night she'll be in my bed." The woman rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'd rather sleep with Kyle, thanks. I'm just not that into you." Before she could leave the ring she heard it. "That's what they all say, princess." 

When she finally got to the locker room she felt like she was crawling out of her skin. How could one man be so frustrating? Luckily none of the other women were there to see the tantrum she threw afterwards. Her plans of getting under his skin had totally backfired. Almost against her will she went searching for him. He was leaned against her car when she made her way to the parking lot. "Knew it'd be a matter of time before you came looking." With a growl she pulled him into a rough kiss. Adam let out a huff of laughter once they broke apart. "Still think I'm too cocky, princess?" He whispered against her lips. She kissed his jaw with a sigh. "Please, just shut up." The begging tone in her voice made a smile spread across his face. Before she could continue her decent down his neck he pulled her into another kiss, tongue invading her mouth. Her senses were filled with Adam Cole. Her will to leave growing dimmer as the seconds passed. Without a second thought she pushed his unzipped hoodie from his body, letting it drop to the pavement. She vaguely heard cars door starting to shut, meaning the show was over. It was when she started pushing his shirt up that Adam finally pulled away. "If I let you do that I'll fuck you right here, princess. Get in the car." She followed his orders immediately. Somewhere in her mind she knew it was mistake, but she was too far gone to listen. 

The first thing she seen when she opened her eyes were her clothes strewn everywhere. There was undoubtedly garments missing from the pile. The woman rolled over gingerly, everything in her body protesting. It had been a rough night. The other side of the bed was empty. With a huff of frustration she grabbed the note lying on the empty pillow. "Didn't want to wake you. Hope you had as much fun as I did. We'll have to do this again real soon, baybay. Left tab open so you could eat. - Adam" The woman read over the note multiple times before sitting up in the bed. Her bags were sitting beside the bathroom door, meaning Adam had brought them up before he left. His mood swings almost gave her whiplash by just thinking about them. One second he was outrageously cocky and the next he was being sweet and kind. She quickly shook the thoughts away before getting up and grabbing her shower essentials. No matter what the numerous hickeys littering her body seemed portray, she knew better. Adam was known for the mob of women he blew through. He had never been a one woman man. She was sure the marks were meant to make her life more miserable. Their parking lot tongue battle had garnered a lot of stares. It got to the point that she had to turn her phone off before they even got to the hotel. She was honestly afraid to turn the device back on. There weren't a ton of people that she trusted, but there were enough that knew this was out of the ordinary. She had never been known to be promiscuous, which had started a lot of rumors. It seemed like everything started rumors though. It took her four hours to turn her phone on. 

Seven weeks later she was sitting on another hotel room floor with tears streaming down her face. This absolutely could not be happening. The day after the Adam incident she had sprained her wrist during a session of angry training. When that had pretty much cleared up she started traveling with the Briscoes once more, only to immediately get hit with the flu. The last two weeks had been hell. She couldn't keep much down, had horrible dizzy spells, and generally hadn't gotten out of bed unless necessary. All the sleep in the world hadn't seemed to help it in the least. But she had powered through and continued traveling with the argument of definitely needing the paycheck when she was well. That, and knowing she had no one else to watch after her, made the brothers reluctantly surrender the argument. Yet the night before had been the last straw. Jay made it very clear she had twenty-four hours for her condition to improve before he would force her to the hospital. It was a dark realisation that lead her to her current predicament. While she had always been irregular she had never gone this long without a visit from aunt Flo. Without so much as changing out of her pajamas she made her way to the closest pharmacy as fast as possible. About an hour later and here she was. Unable to stop crying with her back against one of the two beds in the room. Of course that's when the door opened. "Well, I'll be damned! Look who fin-" It took Mark a second to see her, and he stopped talking as soon as he did. "What's wrong?" Jay asked before pushing past his brother. Mark was never lost for words and it automatically alarmed the older Briscoe. Jay took in the multiple objects by her feet before his eyes slowly drifted to her. "Oh shit..." He whispered quietly. He knew exactly what was laying next to her. It wasn't a flu. In the flash of an eye the door was closed and the brothers were next to her, bags haphazardly shoved aside. Jay pulled her into his arms tightly as soon as he was next to her on the ground. She had always been closer to him. "I don't know much about this stuff, but I know all these tears ain't good. You can't be all stressed out like this. It's gonna be alright, girl." He told her quietly. Mark quietly sat on her other side and gently rubbed what he could of her back. It was clear once the brothers looked at each other that they were only certain of one thing. They were going to fucking kill Adam Cole. "We'll figure it all out. I promise." 

It was about two months after their "special night" when he seen her again. She was backstage talking to Dalton Castle. "You're looking nice, princess." Adam told her as he walked past them to the locker room. The Bucks looked both relieved and worried when they seen him. Before he could ask Matt held up a plastic stick. "Know who this could belong to? 'Cause it's not here for either of us, and we're pretty sure it's not for the others." Adam grabbed it and examined it. It was positive. Adam's heart jumped in his chest. This couldn't be real. He didn't know her at all outside the ring. Hell, he barely knew her name. Without another word he flew out of the locker room and back to where he had seen her moments earlier. Paying no mind to the other man, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest empty room he could find. Once they were both inside the closet, and the door was locked he started talking. "Don't worry, Adam. I'm on the pill. Those were your EXACT words." A sad chuckle escaped her lips when he spoke. "You really think I was looking to get knocked up by a pretentious asshole? I'd die before I crossed that line." It was nearly impossible to look at anything but each other in the cramped space. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her midsection, like she was protecting herself. "Nobody even has to know it's yours. I just thought you deserved to know before it got obvious." He didn't tell her he wasn't the one who found the test. "So you're keeping it?" He asked bluntly. The woman tightened her grip on herself before responding. "Yeah, in fact I am. Nothing you can say that's going to change that." She peered up at him almost as if she was daring him to protest. He ran his hand down his face with a sigh. "You really think no one's going to expect something. Bucks found the test and I just pulled you away from Castle like you were on fire. Besides everyone seen you basically undress me in the parking lot that night." The woman couldn't help but laugh at his words. "You know you could at least pretend to care about YOUR child. But since you're so worried about your reputation, and getting your dick wet, I'll let you in on a secret." She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear before speaking once more. "I kinda valet for these guys, you should know them. The Briscoes. Well Jay has already agreed to publicly tell everyone it's his to help me out." Adam's eyes grew wide. Of all people it had to be Jay. 

Once she was flat on her feet again she seen the look of shock on his face. "Jay would rather die then do anything to remotely help me. Was our romp just to make the big hick mad? Have you been sucking his dick this whole time?" Anger filled every vein in her body. Jay and Mark had basically saved her career when she started giving up on herself. Her knee abruptly connected with his groin, fists hammering on his back as he went to his knees. "How dare you!" She yelled as she continued swinging. She couldn't be happier Adam had taken them so far away from the main hubbub backstage. If he hadn't someone surly would have bust in upon hearing the literal growls leaving her throat. Suddenly her hands were caught in his bigger ones, wrists twisted just enough to cause a twinge of pain. "You're lucky you're knocked up. Bet your good ol' country boy was just crushed when he found out I was the one who got the job done. Has he ever made you feel as good as I did that night?" She knew there was no way to break his grasp in the position, and small space, they were in. With anger still buzzing around her body she went with her instincts and spit in his hair. He let out a groan of disgust before getting back to his feet. "Is it really my kid? Or is all this just something elaborate to get in my head? Are you even pregnant, princess?" He asked with a sneer. The anger was starting to shine in his blue eyes. When he didn't immediately get a response he chuckled. "Why don't you go ask Jay and Mark? Or better yet go ask Dalton, who found me crying after I left the test. I'd never stoop to your level to get in your head. I didn't even do that when I was in the ring with you." She could have gotten that match with him if she really tried. Instead she tried to work up to that point, which obviously backfired. "All of my hard work is put on hold. All my momentum vanished when I told the higher ups I was pregnant earlier." Somewhere deep inside he felt a slight twinge of guilt upon hearing her last words. Any future she had in wrestling was, at the very least, temporarily uprooted. It was everything else that made him open his mouth. "This isn't all on me even if it is my kid. It was a joint decision to go on after the condom broke." He justified harshly. The woman sneered at him. "It IS your kid. You're the only person I've slept with in the last five months, asshole. I never expressly said it was either our faults, but it's happening whether you like it or not." 

After a solid minute of tense silence Adam let her hands go. She instantly covered her midsection once more, only this time he realized what she was doing. "You really think I'm that fucked up, princess?" The sour look on his face helped voice his displeasure at the thought. "Everyone handles stress differently. You'd be surprised." The woman answered timidly. He pried her arms apart and set them against her sides. What had she been through that made her expect him to attack? "Well, I don't deal with it like that." It hurt that this woman automatically thought he'd swing on her. Even if he absolutely despised children he couldn't imagine doing THAT. "What's the plan?" The woman felt like it was a loaded question. "If you decide to walk out? Whenever I tell everyone I'll tell them it's Jay's. Then I do what I can to take care of me and my child. I mean you didn't have a hard time believing I was sleeping with him. I'm sure he'll be there for all the milestones anyways, so that helps with keeping up appearances. If you decide you want to help, we'll tell everyone the news and go from there." She answered truthfully. They were complete strangers thrust into a messed up situation. Adam voiced the first thought he had. "You've always seemed closer to Jay. And you always room with them." The way he said it sounded so judgemental that she had to restrain from hitting him again. "I met him first. This girl's friends tried coming after me in the ring and he saved my ass. We just clicked after that. I love Mark too, don't get me wrong, but Jay's always been the first one there when I need anything. They're the older brothers I never knew I wanted or needed. Rooming with them makes since when you think about it. I don't have to chance anyone messing with my shit, and I get to hang out with my best friends." She didn't know what made her feel the intense need to explain the situation. The hatred between Jay and Adam was something she knew would never end. While she was trying to stay on good terms with Adam she wasn't going to let him drag her family in the dirt. It was seconds later that she felt her phone vibrating wildly in her pocket. "You have a month to think things over, Cole." Her eyes met his before she spoke once more. "Every kid deserves a dad. I know most who don't have one end up find. But some of them... some of them accidentally end up in bed with a stranger." Just like that she was gone. 

Later that night Adam found himself stepping outside. He needed the fresh air to help clear his mind before his match. He didn't know he wasn't alone. "If you were smart, you'd take the out my brother gave you. It's the only thing you'll ever get from him." A voice that was undeniably the younger Briscoe said. He was leaning against a wall looking at the sky, shadowed in the fading light. "Is this supposed to intimidate me?" Adam asked with a laugh. He should have known something like this would happen. "It's supposed to remind you that you're dealing with other people's lives. She doesn't need to constantly worry about WHEN you'll be tired of being a dad. That baby shouldn't grow up not knowing who it's dad will bring home next. Let Jay take the fall for your stupidity and let us clean up the mess. If you were smart you'd back away." Adam couldn't even respond before Matt was sticking his head out of the door telling him they were almost up. "Be smart." Was the last thing he heard before entering the building with even more questions.


End file.
